meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Metallic Spheroid
Metallic Spheroid is a denizen of the Cyberworld. =History= Metallic Spheroid sprung fully-formed into the Cyberworld, upon which he was removed from it by Deity Guy and forced to entertain the Embodiment of Neutrality, along with Mike P. When Spheroid returned, he approached Plasticine Cube and forced him to be his friend. This tactic worked, and the pair often stood and talked to each other without a care in the world. At some point, Metallic Spheroid encountered and took an immediate dislike to Papery Pyramid, This led Spheroid to have a platypus attack Pyramid's pet ostrich, which only resulted in an egg that furthered the rift between Spheroid and Pyramid, despite Cube's attempts to smooth over the situation. This also led to Spheroid's love of arson. Metallic Spheroid resolved to care for the egg, and it eventually hatched into the bizarre Ostrypus. After this, he met the being that would become Nancy Roth for the first time and helped thwart Mike P's attempt to steal Easter. Things became fairly normal once again, though it was revealed that Spheroid had a computer that may very well be the god of the Cyberworld. It was decided to leave the computer be, and so life went on until Metallic Spheroid gained a cut-rate Green Lantern ring from a vending machine and used it to go after Papery Pyramid. Unfortunately for Spheroid, Pyramid had cloned himself and the god-computer had used his data to create Evil Pyramid, Tiny Pyramid, and an entire army of evil pyramids. Spheroid's first encounter with this sinister army came when he was talking to the cubed soul of Gary Gygax, when Tiny Pyramid eavesdropped. Spheroid gave chase using his Green Lantern powers, meeting the cubed soul of Arthur C. Clarke, and went about decimating the army of evil pyramids. He met his match when the pyramids combined into the Multi-Pyramid and destroyed the Green Lantern ring and the vending machine from whence it came. He also learned that Plasticine Cube had apparently given his life to stop the pyramids. Luckily, Spheroid hatched a plan to stop the pyramids that involved a game of "Dungeons and Dragons" and arson. Though triumphant, the loss of life took its toll and Spheroid spent some time trying to find someone to talk to since Cube was gone. This proved fatal, as he went to the two remaining evil pyramids and Tiny Pyramid took him out with a baseball bat. Metallic Spheroid had an adventure in the afterlife, involving being reunited with the souls of Plasticine Cube and Mike P, who had also died, and confronting more evil pyramids. The trio emerged triumphant and Deity Guy pulled them from the afterlife, sending all three away. Spheroid took a roundabout way, leading him through Purga's domain and the Desert of Lost Souls, where he found Lamp Prime and was rewarded by returning to the Cyberworld, where he found Mike P but no Cube. The Battle for the World that Came Somehow, Metallic Spheroid and Plasticine Cube were present for the battle for the world that came. World Without a Cube Spheroid tried to find purpose in a world without Cube, and found it when Tiny Pyramid and Evil Pyramid attempted to steal the plans for a city from Gygax and Clarke. He helped stopped the Pyramids, and named the city after Gygax. Things refused to slow down, and soon three new Cubes appeared in order to replace the original. One of the Cubes was simply Shizamablock in armor, another was evil, another was a teenage version, and the final was just some weird guy who was killed by the evil Cube. The so-called Reign of the Cubes ended quickly and Metallic Spheroid soon found himself participating in yet another overblown event. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Metallic Spheroid participated as a champion of Deity Guy, and first went up against Tiny Pyramid in a cat-herding contest, and won handily. In the second round, he faced Flesh-Pod, defeating him with his knowledge of pop culture and geekdom. Metallic Spheroid won by default against Agent Villain in the third round, but in the fourth round found himself up against a time-displaced Plasticine Cube. Instead of battling, the two joined forces, and in the fifth round attempted to lift a mystical hammer before Mike P could. They lost, but helped battle the forces of evil as Mike P, Captain Depresso, Solana Xen, Leo Leopolous, and Xig tried to find the Embodiments. The Final Battle When Metallic Spheroid returned, he discovered that the Pyramids had created a plan and pyramid-like building in order to grand the god-computer supreme malevolent power. Spheroid, Shizamablock, Pyramid, and Kid Cube went to confront the evil pyramids about this but were quickly captured, only to discover that Cy-Cube-Borg had joined forces with the pyramids and another evil pyramid army had been formed. All seemed lost when Plasticine Cube showed up in a robot suit and led the team to victory, also discovering that the god-computer was the Nancy Roth entity that Metallic Spheroid had scorned so long ago. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Metallic Spheroid once again participated as a champion of Deity Guy, and was on a team with Plasticine Cube once more, along with Papery Pyramid. They lost to Ethan Crane in the first round, but popped up here and there. Most notably, Deity Guy declared that he would no longer destroy the Cyberworld should Spheroid stop entertaining him. Normalcy The denizens of the Cyberworld held a memorial service for Mike P, who had seemingly died against Nancy Roth, and immediately became infatuated with a crystalline orb. This turned out to be Nancy, but Spheroid had known and was okay with giving her another chance. However, trouble loomed when the militant Stella Octangula arrived and deemed the nudity of the Cyberworld heavily indecent. She abducted Nancy and clothed her, but a coalition of Cube, Spheroid, and Papery Pyramid rescued her and ended Stella's reign of terror. However, trouble loomed. Also, Spheroid and Nancy moved in with Cube. After a brief encounter with the Embodiments, who tricked Spheroid, Mike P, and Perverto into thinking they were dead, Spheroid professed to Cube that he had seen Nancy disrobe and it awoke feelings within him. After Cube was unreceptive, Spheroid told Shizamablock the news and they opened a strip club together, much to Cube's dismay. After this proved to not be a profitable venture, Spheroid burned it to the ground, revealing that the vestibule was some sort of inter-dimensional portal. He and Cube leaped through. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Their leaping into the portal leads to their involvement with this year's tournament. =Abilities= Metallic Spheroid is perfect in form, and is also a colossal geek. =Friends and Allies= Metallic Spheroid's closest friend and ally is Plasticine Cube. He is also dating Nancy Roth, and considers Shizamablock and Mike P good friends. He is tolerant of Papery Pyramid, Flesh-Pod, and the Ostrypus. =Enemies= Metallic Spheroid's enemies are Evil Pyramid, Tiny Pyramid, Cy-Cube-Borg, and Stella Octangula. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P